


Sibling Bonding

by knightship



Series: Based in Gotham [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Skating, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightship/pseuds/knightship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick <i>really</i> doesn't like roller skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here in 2011.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen." Artemis rolls her eyes as she shucks off her shoes, pulling the worn skates towards her and shoving her foot inside. Dick is still holding his, looking rather pale under his sunglasses as he stares at the people going in circles around the rink.

"Come on, you dragged me to that stupid ballet thing with you. What was it you said, I needed to "gain more culture"? The same applies to you, Dick, so put your skates on and shut up." He glances at her, then thunks down on the bench next to her and toes off his shoes. After making a face, he pulls the heavy skate on, lacing it tight.

"You owe me a new pair of socks. And I don't get the point of this. You go around in a circle on wheels. Why is this considered fun?" She shrugs, smiling ruefully.

"Because. You can get exercise, hang out with your friends, listen to the music...it's just fun. Loosen up, Richie Rich." He sticks his tongue out at her, and she makes a grab for it. 

"By the way, you look like a doofus with your glasses on inside. Take 'em off. It's just us here." He shakes his head.

"Nope. They have security cameras, I'm not chancing it." She rolls his eyes, elbowing him as she tightens up her skates. He takes a moment longer than her to finish, and she gets up, gliding evenly on the skates. 

Dick gets up slowly, unsteady and cautious. Smirking, she takes his elbow and helps him across the carpeted area to where the rink opens up. 

"Come on, you're not scared, are you?" she teases as he grips the bumper with white-knuckled fingers. He glares at her, loosening his tie. They headed here directly after school, and while she's not fond of the skirt, at least she's not likely to be recognized here.

"No," he hisses, and pushes himself onto the floor just as a little three-year-old girl that's going wicked fast whizzes by. She passes close, and he sticks an arm out, trying to correct his flinch, and overbalances onto his face. Snickering, Artemis grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet, where he nearly overbalances again and takes her down with him.

"Sheesh, you really suck at this, don't you? I thought it'd be easy, since you're a gymnast and all." He frowns at her, shoving his glasses back up his nose.

"What does that have to do with rollerskating?" She rolls her eyes, taking his hand and towing him along with her as she skates slowly.

"You have to find your balance. Adjust your center of gravity a little lower, short stuff." He growls and bends his knees.

"Call me short one more time and I'll cut your shins off. Then we'll see who's short." She grins at him, because right now he can say whatever he wants, but he's at her mercy. She speeds up a little, and he lets out a yelp.

"Artemis! Okay, okay, I'm sorry, can we go slow, please?" She relents, letting his meager weight slow her down, and they skate in circles for a few minutes as Dick gets used to the movements. He's starting to relax when the girls in the rink start screaming, and it takes her a tense moment to realize it's over the fact that the song has changed, not that they're being attacked.

"Couples skate, couples skate," a bored sounding announcer says over the intercom. The lights go down, the dancing lights go up, and Dick quickly shakes off her hand, smiling awkwardly.

"Uh-"

"I don't date guys younger than me," she says, smirking, "and I kind of consider you like, a little brother or something. So don't get your tights all in a twist over trying not to "hurt my feelings"." He snickers, obviously relieved.

"That's awesome. I suck at turning down girls. And I think of you as a big sister, too." She grins, elbowing him, and he elbows her back, tugging on her hair like the little troll he is.

***

When Dick gets home and instantly peels off his socks, Bruce is there waiting.

"You're late." He looks up, sheepish.

"Yeah. Artemis wanted to go rollerskating." Bruce raises an eyebrow, which is practically like an exclamation of surprise for him.

"The last time you went skating you broke a tooth and vowed never to put on skates again. So how was it?" Dick grins.

"It was pretty fun, actually."


End file.
